


Ten Nights  1.0

by ssuuggaarr



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuuggaarr/pseuds/ssuuggaarr
Summary: 你对于我来说，是比特别还更多。
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	Ten Nights  1.0

有车 星A容O

Five night  
“恭喜你，文星伊玩家，系统在所有玩家中选中了你，现在你有一个机会查看你的匹配对象上交的个人资料，如果你选择接受，你将失去第五夜和第六夜的约会，同时你的匹配对象会被安排个人任务，如果你选择放弃，系统稍后会给你发布第五夜的安排。”

文星伊拿着手机在本来就不大的客厅里来回踱步，看？不看？看了就可以更了解她了，但万一……

时间过去一半了，文星伊心里还是像失了磁的指南针，自己对越喜欢的东西就越容易失去自信，对于金容仙，更加是不例外。

在通讯录里敲了“安” ，刚想按下确认手指却不听话地按删除键。文星伊深吸了一口气，“可以的！可以的！可以的！”一只手握着手机，一只手紧握拳头给自己打气，因为激动而颤抖地指尖点下了“确认”, 屏幕里缓冲的小圆圈，灰一圈，白一圈的，牵动着文星伊的心。空白的屏幕上弹出了一堆黑字，还来不及看，文星伊就把手机扔了，可怜的手机以完美抛物线坠落在沙发上。

而文星伊永远想不到的是，与此同时，金容仙已经在阅读安惠真为文星伊精心准备的个人资料，像是欣赏一本名著一样，格外的虔诚和认真。

十分钟前系统给金容仙发了跟文星伊一模一样的信息，得到了查看文星伊资料的机会的时候，她几乎是一秒就按下了确认，然后把资料打印了出来，现在正在用她的小兔子荧光笔做着笔记。

“最喜欢吃泡菜，没有泡菜就吃不下饭。” 直线划起来，在旁边标注: 跟我一样，韩国胃。

“超级怕黑，怕小空间，怕太多人的地方，喜欢拍照，喜欢……” 波浪线划起来，标注: 多让她拍照片，天黑了要牵着她……

金容仙大学毕业就再没有这么挑灯夜读过了，如今喝着咖啡的她，在背着某人的资料，努力地想用一晚的时间把名为文星伊这本书里里外外琢磨透彻。

文星伊冲完凉水澡，坐在书桌前点开手机，看到金容仙是Alpha的时候两眼一黑。陷入心动的人总是健忘，她已经忘记了第一次见面的时候，金容仙就告诉自己她是Alpha了。

信息素是檀香。文星伊跟她约会了那么多次都没有闻出来，心想也许是A对A的信息素不敏感吧，文星伊呆坐着，像泄了气的皮球，打不起精神来。

学历是世界前五十大学的商科本科毕业。自己却是韩国不怎么知名的大学，毕业论文还是刚刚过及格线的。文星伊长叹了一口气，挠了挠头，随后拿过了桌面上的台历，在第十天那里划了个红圈，提醒着自己，接下来的约会，都要好好珍惜，很可能十天以后就再也没有交集了。

“缺席了你一部分的人生，但我想做最了解你的人。” —金容仙  
“我没能耐，高攀不起给你效劳。”—文星伊

Seven night  
“亲爱的金容仙玩家，本次系统给你布置的任务是选择一件你最想和你的匹配对象做的事情。”

金容仙选择了被文星伊以早班为由拒绝了好几次的逛街散步，金容仙觉得这是情侣间最浪漫的事，十指紧扣地逛着商场，聊着天，以前她很想跟喜欢的人这么做，现在她很想跟文星伊做。

金容仙这次下定决心精心准备，穿上了她衣柜里最贵的白色碎花连衣裙，满心欢喜地照着镜子，却被她最爱的姐姐，不知道有意还是无意，把自己手上的奶茶精准地撞在她裙子上面。

“哎西！干嘛啊！” 金容仙气得脸红转过身瞪着金容熙，对方无辜地耸了耸肩，鼓着嘴，用手指着奶茶，一副是奶茶动的手与我无关的样子。

作为服装设计师的金容熙为了表达歉意，把一套白色卫衣跟浅蓝色破洞牛仔裤塞给了金容仙，“这套是我新设计的，款型修身又舒服，穿这个吧。”

金容仙刚拿上手，却闻到了一股浓浓的檀香的味道，“姐，为什么一股古龙水的味道啊？会不会太奇怪了？”

金容熙用指尖点了点手表的表面，金容仙马上以最快穿好衣服，补好妆出门了。留下了“砰”的关门声，和金容熙脸上的一抹似笑非笑。

昨晚失眠导致工作效率下降的文星伊，又单独被上司留下来骂得狗血淋头。

金容仙买好了文星伊最爱的柠檬茶，草莓糖葫芦和炒年糕，在商场里坐着等她。

“不好意思，我工作上拖了一点时间，没来得及换便服。” 文星伊穿着上班的西装三件套赔着不是。

“没关系啦，走吧。” 金容仙拍拍她的肩膀，把买的零食饮料递给她，笑得很灿烂，文星伊看着心头一暖，顿时忘记了工作上的乏累。

“奇怪，今天怎么就闻到了她的檀香信息素，是因为我太喜欢她了吗？”文星伊心生疑惑。

金容仙看到她无精打采的，故意提高了声音，“我们去游戏机室好不好，我查过了这个商场的游戏机室是全市最大的，有很多好玩的东西。” 金容仙兴奋地拉着文星伊的手腕就往游戏机室走。

“星啊，这个杰尼龟多可爱啊，我想要！” 金容仙趴在娃娃机的玻璃上，脸颊肉被玻璃挤扁了，文星伊看着这个可爱鬼终于笑了出来。

“好，马上给你拿到。” 文星伊先肉眼分析了杰尼龟的位置，再判断好下夹子的时机，一拳头锤在下夹子的按钮上的时候，满眼势在必得地转身看着金容仙。果然，杰尼龟就这样被金女士抱在怀里又揉又亲了几分钟。

文星伊都看蒙了，霎时间分不清哪只才是真的。  
“我要这个猪！”  
“要这个熊宝宝，不要灰色的，我要白色那只！”  
“这个，这个，和这个！全要！”  
……  
娃娃机前聚集了越来越多的小朋友，大家对我文星伊一爪一个的技术叹为观止。  
直到金容仙满身都挂满了娃娃，文星伊才停了下来。压了压手指骨，“咔，咔”地响。

一个小女孩戳了戳金容仙的大腿，金容仙环绕一周再低头才找到了小手的主人，“姐姐，你旁边的姐姐好厉害，她是玩偶的妈妈吗？为什么玩偶都跟着她走？”

金容仙把几个玩偶放在娃娃机上面，腾出一只手揉了揉小女孩的头，“她不是玩偶的妈妈，她是姐姐的女朋友，但她真的超厉害。” 

文星伊拿着个大塑料袋走回来的时候，正好听到了金容仙的回答，她站在她们身后没有说话，心里除了感动更多的是感激，金容仙似乎知道自己最擅长什么，她像是上天送给她重拾自信的礼物。

金容仙弯着腰把娃娃一个个放入塑料袋里，文星伊悄悄地把手背在身后，摩擦着手掌把它搓热。金容仙一起身，文星伊就伸手接过了塑料袋。

“我可以自己……” 另一只手牵上了金容仙。  
“……拿……” 金容仙轻声地吐出了最后这个字。

“哪能让女朋友拿东西的。”文星伊抓了抓金容仙的手。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊” —金容仙  
“你对于我来说，是比特别还更多。”—文星伊

Eight night  
“第八夜和第九夜的任务是陪你的匹配对象克服她最害怕的东西，金容仙玩家/文星伊玩家，请选择玩家的先后顺序。”

文星伊这次果断地选了金容仙，“当然是宝贝女朋友优先。”她心想，脑补了金容仙在她怀里缩成一团的样子，笑得鼻肌升天。

金容仙也选择了自己，因为她知道她家这个胆小鬼一定选了她。果不其然，按下确认之后，就收到了系统消息。

“你和你的匹配对象都选择了金容仙玩家作为第八夜的主角，请你们携手克服金容仙玩家最害怕的高度吧。今晚八点半，准时到达MH乐园的大型摩天轮。”

“我真的超级害怕这个！我跟你讲，我可能会打人哦！” 金容仙跺着脚，双手攥紧拳头，身体左右摆动着，满脸写着紧张两个字。

“没事的，有我呢。” 文星伊只是嘴上说着，身体却不敢做出什么动作。

“哦哟哟，喔哦哦……”一坐上摩天轮，金容仙就一动不动，双手扒拉这座椅下面，发出各种语气助词，像只卡了机的说话木偶。

文星伊被她的可爱融化了，很想笑又不敢，一直假装别过头，用力抿着嘴忍住不笑出声。

摩天轮开始缓缓升高了，金容仙开始冒冷汗，额头布满了密密麻麻的汗滴，害怕地屏住呼吸，两眼放空。文星伊张开手臂搭在她的肩膀上，又用力往自己身上揽了揽。 

金容仙闭上眼睛，试图让自己平复下来。她闻到了清新的君子兰的味道，这股味道似乎有魔力，令她狂跳不止的心跳慢慢地步回正轨，她想把味道全部都吸入身体里，她往那个味道的方向凑了过去。

直到鼻尖碰到了一个冷冷的东西，她才睁开眼来，看到了文星伊红透了的耳朵。

君子兰的味道更香了，身体本能地反应，拉着金容仙把自己温热湿润的唇凑上了文星伊的侧脸，“啾咪”一口。

文星伊从脸到颈都染上了粉红色，鼻腔撞进了清新恬淡雏菊花的味道，特别好闻，跟自己的君子兰花香混合在狭小的空间里。 文星伊感觉滚烫的血液直直地往她身下流，整个人头晕目眩的。

“我怕坐摩天轮，不是恐高，是因为跟我一起坐的人不是你。”—金容仙  
“仿佛什么都很难得却很难掌握。”—文星伊

Nine night

文星伊为了解决烦恼了她一个晚上的问题，拨了安惠真的电话。

“诶，问你哦，两个Alpha可以在一起的吗？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，为什么不可以？只要你想，都可以。你懂我意思吧？” 安惠真发出了诡异的笑声。

“正经点，我很认真！” 文星伊吼了她一句。

“我也很认真啊，但你至于吗，第一次都还没有呢，就玩那么刺激的。” 安惠真的语气里还带着点羡慕和崇拜。

“我没有在玩，我是真心喜欢上了个Alpha。”

“如果是真的爱她，就应该直接问她。”

刚挂掉电话，手机就弹出了第九夜的系统信息。

“第九夜的主角是文星伊玩家，你们需要一起克服的是—黑暗。这次由于条件比较特殊，所以MS公司特意给你们准备了房间，请八点半到达MS公司楼下。”

看到黑暗这两个字，文星伊就已经腿软了，小时候只要做错事情都会被爸爸关在小黑屋里一天，又害怕又无助，无数只名为恐惧的手拉扯着她，坠入黑暗的深渊，怎么哭喊都没有人救她。

MS公司给文星伊准备了一间比试衣间稍微大那么一点的小黑屋，没有灯，只有一张长椅。

金容仙看着文星伊的眼神涣散，整个人发抖，一言不发的样子就知道她是真的很害怕。她紧紧地牵着文星伊。  
门紧闭上的时候，文星伊紧张地头昏脑涨，全身发热，君子兰信息素瞬间强烈地释放了出来。

金容仙的眸在黑暗中越发深沉，不禁舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，咽了口唾沫。

文星伊感觉有个重量压在了自己身上，散发着那股撩人的雏菊清香。金容仙双手勾着文星伊的后颈，用指腹轻轻地刮着，把她拉向自己，用自己的饱满抵着文星伊的。

文星伊被她的气息紧密包围，呼吸逐渐粗重起来，  
顿时感觉脑袋充血，自己敏感的部位有了抬头的趋势。

黑暗中金容仙那双火热的眸直直地盯着她，满是情欲的眼神像是给文星伊发出邀请，毫无经验的文星伊哪里把持得住，裤裆撑起了小帐篷，抵在金容仙的小腹上。

金容仙微微地抬起了身子，扭了扭腰肢，摆动着臀部，把硬挺不偏不倚地夹住。文星伊一惊，差点缴械投降。

“你不是……” 话说到一半，金容仙就亲上了她，第一次尝到甜头的文星伊，本能地接受着一波又一波热烈的浪潮，金容仙从嘴角开始沿着文星伊的唇形慢慢地舔着，舔完一圈之后，不急不慢地用柔软的舌尖撬开了文星伊紧闭的嘴，探进她的口腔，在内壁的每一处都留下自己的痕迹。文星伊被撩得意乱情迷，下身的滚烫又痛又胀，蓄势待发。

金容仙挺起了精细婀娜的腰肢，让硬挺隔着布料摩擦着她的秘密花园。文星伊感觉下腹的热流瞬间全部往小家伙里汇聚，那处变得更加灼热，快忍不住要喷发出来。

她从深吻里退出来，用低哑的声音说着，  
“可以……让我缓缓吗？”

金容仙摇了摇头，又把性感的唇附了上去，她甚至赌气地加大幅度地晃动着腰身。

文星伊努力地隐忍着，用指甲戳着自己的大腿侧的肉。金容仙继续加大了扭动的频率，从嘴唇转战到啃咬着文星伊敏感的耳垂。

从来没有过的快感，文星伊射了出来，硬挺戳出来的布料湿了一大块，也蹭湿了金容仙的裤子。文星伊顿时觉得非常丢脸，捂着裆，推开了金容仙跑出了房间。

“胆小鬼。”—金容仙  
“一关灯，满脑子都是那张漂亮的脸。”—文星伊

Ten night

“经过了九夜的相处，相信玩家们心里都有了自己的选择，现在你们可以选择查看你们匹配对象的十夜日记，如果你们都选择了查看，我们集团将有特殊的礼物送给匹配的情侣，如果有一方选择不查看，我们也有礼物感谢试玩玩家的付出，祝你们十夜愉快！”

金容仙和文星伊几乎同时按下了查看。

“恭喜你与文星伊玩家配对成功！为了感谢你们的参与，第十夜我们MS公司将送出五星级酒店的情侣套票！”

“恭喜你与金容仙玩家配对成功！为了感谢你们的参与，第十夜我们MS公司将送出五星级酒店的情侣套票！”

这次金容仙再也不放过文星伊了，关上浴室门就一把撕掉了后颈的抑制贴。把文星伊推倒在大床上。骑在文星伊身上，温柔地抚摸着她的脸，在慢慢地往下探索，揉了揉她的小浑圆，没有停留很久，便停在了那人的小家伙上，隔着布料搓揉着，文星伊看着骑在自己身上的美人，白嫩的牛奶皮肤被情欲染成了粉红色。

金容仙不知道现在的自己有多么诱人， 刚洗完澡带着湿气的紧致肌肤，宽大的浴袍滑落了一半，露出了性感的锁骨，伴随着紧密的呼吸张驰着，文星伊想在她精致的身躯每一寸都留下自己的签名，她是自己的，属于文星伊的。文星伊伸手扯下了浴袍本来就耷拉着的一侧，那侧饱满的浑圆便展露了出来，带着春天恬淡的雏菊香混着牛奶沐浴露的味道。文星伊控制不住地咽了咽口水，舔了舔嘴唇。 双眸里的情欲快要满溢了出来。

下身在金容仙视觉和触觉的强大冲击下，越发灼热硬挺，快要把内裤撑破。金容仙帮她褪去了内裤，足够湿润的花穴已经迫不及待被滚烫的硬挺塞满，金容仙对准坐了上去，硬挺就这样捅进了小穴。金容仙深情地望着文星伊，欣赏着她被自己挑逗后咬着唇隐忍又性感的样子。对方迟迟没有动作，文星伊难耐地向上顶着腰，让硬挺被花穴更深地包裹着，又紧又热的甬道咬着文星伊的肉棒，巨物又悄悄胀大了一圈，每一条凸起的青筋的似乎可以在秘密花园里画出自己的形状。Omega 被胀得呻吟出声，差点身体发软倒在Alpha身上，但幸好Omega很快地找回了状态。

她快速地开始摇动腰臀，小穴可以清晰地感受到每一次的抽插，偶尔顶到敏感点的时候，两人都忍不住发出满足的轻叹，初次的Alpha没有撑多久就射了出来。

文星伊还没从高潮里回过神来，大口大口地喘着气。抬头却看到了金容仙不满地噘着嘴，这下文星伊轮到不爽了，马上起身把金容仙推倒，反压在身下，暗下决心今晚一定要把她的omega喂饱。

结束了三个回合的文星伊抱着累瘫了的金容仙，修长的指尖沿着金容仙的尾椎骨划着，把鼻尖贴着金容仙的后颈，贪婪地吸着雏菊的余香。

却又突然带着哭腔的说了一句，本来就低沉的低音炮，因为抵着玉背发声更显得闷闷的了，“要是没有这个app怎么办，我们就遇不到了，我该活得多惨啊……”

金容仙拉过她的手，放在唇上，亲了亲。“不会的，我们注定是会再次相遇的人啊，睡吧。”

文星伊听话地停止了撒娇，两人都进去了安稳的睡眠。第二天，天还没亮，文星伊就回自己家洗澡换西装，准备回归她的地狱工作。

但是因为昨晚的甜蜜，时不时回想到，文星伊还是忍不住扬起了嘴角。  
“文星伊！新的主管来了。你还顾着笑！”隔壁的同事1贴心地提醒她，怕她又被留下来骂。

因为今天太早起床，文星伊起身去茶水间打算冲一杯咖啡，远处看到了一个有点熟悉的肉嘟嘟的侧脸，  
走近一看，跟那人对上了眼，金容仙正在大口地啃着她的三明治，努力地想把它吞咽下去，“ 你……唔…。” 那块三文治也并不听话，噎得金容仙皱成了八字眉，嘴角也撇到了一边。文星伊上手轻轻地拍拍她的背，“吃东西要多嚼几下，会噎着。” 

“我们的确是注定会再次相遇的人啊……”

Fin.

考完final就马上来了，没想到这边本来想写短篇的那么长～如果可以的话，可以看一下我下一篇的人设选择题哦，星的人设就拜托了～应该会在星生日更前后更，我们lof评论见


End file.
